


Trouble Sleeping

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: When Baron comes home, he catches you masturbating and asks to help you out.





	Trouble Sleeping

Being alone at home for weeks at a time was hard, especially for me. I’m a clingy person, I liked to be touchy feely, and going weeks on end without cuddling with Baron was hard. What was even harder was the fact I went without sex with him for the entirety of the time he was on the road.

Of course, I was so proud of him for making it to the main roster. It just meant he was out of the apartment for even longer than he was when he was in NXT. Most nights found curled up into a ball in our bed, clutching his pillow to my chest as I was wrapped in one of his shirts. This night wasn’t any different.

Baron was slated to come home tomorrow, but I hadn’t spoken to him in a few hours. I know how busy his schedule is now he’s with the main roster, and he has to get more comfortable with everyone up there so he can’t be connected to his phone 24/7. However, hearing his voice would be really nice, especially when it’s been about 3 weeks since I’d seen him. I was desperate to see him, to feel him, and it was driving me crazy.

I sighed, flopping around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. The comforter was twisted around my bare legs, the only thing I wore one of Baron’s ratty old shirts and my underwear. I was restless, had been tossing and turning for about two hours. All I wanted to do was sleep, knowing that when I woke up, Baron would be that much closer to being home.

I had finally drifted to sleep but had woken up 30 minutes, my shirt twisted around on my body and my panties soaking. I had just had the hottest dream featuring Baron. He was home and the first thing he did was to come see me in the bedroom, to show me how much he missed me.

I moaned at the memory of my dream, one of my hands drifting down into my underwear to rub at my clit. I drug some of the slick from my entrance up to my clit and circled it with my thumb, moaning lightly. Before long, I decided to slide two fingers inside myself, pumping them in and out, trying to mimic the actions Baron would take. Of course, his fingers were thicker than mine, longer, and much more satisfying, but I had to work with what I had.

When I finally found the right rhythm and pressure needed to get me off, I started moaning loudly, my eyes fluttering shut. I was so engrossed in myself that I didn’t hear the door open. When I heard someone clear their throat, however, my eyes snapped open and I looked up to the doorway. There, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes sparkling, was Baron.

“Baron,” I choked out, slowly removing my fingers from my pussy.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he drawled, pushing off from the doorframe and walking towards me. “I was enjoying the show.” When he reached the bed, he slid onto it on his knees, settling himself between my legs. “Unless you need some help.”

I nodded furiously, grabbing his face and pulling his lips to mine to press urgent kisses to his lips and jaw. Having him back in our apartment, in our bed, was all I could think about for so long. I was so glad he was finally back.

I was brought out of my reverie when two of his thick fingers entered my pussy, reaching my g-spot far easier than I had been able to. I moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to throw my head back and arch my hips up toward his hand.

“What were you thinking about just now?” he asked, fingers moving slowly and going deep.

“Y-you,” I stuttered, reaching out for him. I grabbed his biceps, feeling his muscles flex as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of me.

“What about me?” He sped his fingers up slightly, pressing his thumb into my clit as he did so. I wailed, not answering his question and he removed his fingers from me completely. When I whined in disapproval, he asked again. “What about me?”

“I had a dream,” I began, sighing in relief when he finally started moving his fingers inside of me again.

“What kind of dream?” Baron questioned, speeding up his fingers, adding more pressure to my clit.

“A sex dream,” I moaned, rolling my hips against his hand. “You were here instead of on the road and we spent all night in bed together. Fucking,” I explained, gasping when he added a third finger inside of me.

“All night,” he repeated. “How ambitious of us.”

“Baron,” I moaned, feeling that familiar feeling of heat building in my stomach. “Please, Baron, please.”

“I’m not stopping you, babe. Come for me,” he coaxed, fingers pumping even more harshly into my pussy, adding even more pressure to my clit.

I keened, high and loud as I came, pushing my hips back onto his fingers that he continued pumping into me. When my hips finally stopped jerking against his hand, he removed his fingers, making a show of licking them clean.

“How often do you do this while I’m gone?” he asked, pulling me to his chest after he lay down next to me on the bed, clutching me to his chest.

“Not as often as you think, I just had that dream and-“ I began to explain but he cut me off with a shake of his head.

“Not that, sweetheart. You can do that all you want. Next time if you want help just call and let me know. I mean you wrapped up in my shirt, clutching onto my pillow for dear life.” Baron motioned to his pillow, crushed up next to me.

I blushed, ducking my head into the hollow of his neck. I mumbled my answer into his shoulder, refusing to look at him. He brought a hand around to tilt my face towards his, cocking an eyebrow. I sighed and repeated my answer. “Every time you leave. I can’t sleep without some part of you being here.” I stared at him, pouting and he chuckled.

“You’re adorable,” he smiled, kissing my forehead before settling into bed.

The next time he had to leave, I walked into our bedroom that night to find a brand new bottle of the cologne he uses every day, a stack of shirts, and a new pillow all laid out on the bed. There was a note on top of the shirts and I smiled as I reached for it.

‘I’m sorry I had to leave you again. Here’s some shirts I wear all the time, my cologne, a pillow. Feel free to spray that shit everywhere, wear those shirts every night. I’ll be home soon.

-Baron’

I clutched one of the shirts to my chest, breathing in his familiar smell while still clutching onto the note he left me. Now there was no way I would have trouble sleeping.


End file.
